


From Heaven to Hell

by jadore_macabre (goodworkperky)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, angel au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 13:16:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodworkperky/pseuds/jadore_macabre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel AU in which Hannibal is an evil angel and Will is just trying to remain good but finds the other's dark nature seductive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Heaven to Hell

"Will,"

Will shivers as his name rolls off a tongue familiar as time. That tongue had savored his name as reverently as it savored blasphemy, called it again and again from rooftops and back alleys.

Hannibal stood beside him on the rooftop, hands in his trouser pockets. He could have worn anything at all and yet he wore white. White shoes, white suit and a grace twisted to impossibly black that shone in his eyes.

"It's been a long time," Will said quietly.

Hannibal looked thoughtfully out at the skyline. "Time. Now, there is a human concept I never much cared for." He looked over at Will, the angel who was impossibly human. "Should we measure our time apart?"

"Over three hundred years," Will answered.

Hannibal took a seat and looked for all the world like the statue of Lucifer, devastatingly beautiful in his evil yet the touch of the angelic in his wings. And Will envied him then with his pristine figure and wings a deep blue while he stood with ruffled wings of grey.

"Fall then," Hannibal said, "if you covet my freedom."

Will shook his head vigorously. "No, you destroy for pleasure. You're…malicious."

"And yet you love me still."

Will looked down, a length of space and time separating him from the pavement. "Since creation," Will replied. "But that wouldn't mean anything to you."

"You think my admiration of devastation is greater than my love of creation." Hannibal's hand went up, his fingertips ghosted over the knuckles of Will's hand. "There are things far more beautiful in their conception than their death." He took a breath. "For instance, a fire is more beautiful than ash."

"Fire burns."

Hannibal leaned over the edge as if to fall. "I believe our time together is drawing to a close."

"Wait," Will said quickly. "Don't let another century pass."

Hannibal smiled softly. "Until next time, Will."


End file.
